


Into You

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little dirty talking at the end but it’s just mick teasing, College AU, M/M, coldatom pre established relationship, mentions if sex but nothing explicit, no powers au, steel serum translates to medicine, steelwave getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Mick and Nate meet through their couple friends Len and Ray. Everything’s fine and dandy until Mick finally tries to make a move.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> College fic, no powers, Mick and Nate are super dorky. So enjoy!  
> Comment are appreciated ^-^

It had started because Snart was jealous. 

It was understandable, at least to Mick. Len has a nice boyfriend, the first one without a record and who seems to want to make their relationship work no matter what, and who would want that taken away from them? Especially Leonard, who’s previous partners left for either more attractive people or because they got bored. Or Len kicked them out. But Raymond Palmer looks like he’s in for the long run. 

So, when Len asked Mick to come scope out Ray’s new roommate/best friend, Mick rolled his eyes and agreed. What were friends for? At most he’ll physically threaten the guy if he looks like he’s trying to hustle into Len and Ray’s relationship, at least he’ll glare a hole in the guy’s head. No biggie. 

So that’s how Mick ended up going to Ray’s apartment in the middle of a warm afternoon after his classes instead of taking his usual nap. 

Damn Snart and his insecurity issues. 

Len let himself in (Ray had given him a key ages ago) and silently waltz in as if he owned the place. Mick rolled his eyes and followed quietly. 

In the living room of the small apartment, Ray had his back facing the entrance, to Mick and Len. There was someone in the chair that was facing them, but whoever it was was reading a book held in such a way that his face was completely obscured. 

Len smirked, his grey eyes raking up the back of his boyfriend’s body in a wholly possessive and lustful gaze. Mick wanted to gag. 

Len slinked silently up to his boyfriend, and quickly slipped his hands into the back pockets of Ray’s jeans, resting his chin on the broad shoulder of the dark-haired engineering major.

“Hey Boy Scout.” Len drawled directly into Ray’s ear. 

Raymond squeaked and seized up, his hands flying away from whatever he was working on.

The person reading lowered the book at the noise and looked up to see the couple affectionately struggling (Ray removed Len’s hands from his pockets, but then Len slipped them into Ray’s front pockets, then Ray just tries to hold both of Len’s hands to prevent him from molesting Ray in front of his roommate, all while Len was whispering things into Ray’s ear that was making him a blush and giggle like a schoolgirl).

Mick stared at the reader long and hard. 

He was pretty. Really pretty. Soft looking skin and big hazel eyes. Soft, plump lips forming a small ‘oh’ as he assessed the situation with a beautifully curious gaze. 

“Uh, Ray?”

Damn even his voice was angelic.

“Hehe, Len!” Ray squirmed happily under Len’s hands. Raymond was able to snatch Len’s wandering hands and hold them fast to his abdomen. “Len, this is Nate, my new roommate. Nate, this is my boyfriend, Len.”

Mick grunted to show his presence, and pretty hazel eyes snapped to his form.

“And Len’s best friend Mick.”

“Oh! Len and Mick!” Nate exclaimed, standing up. “Ray talks so much about you two! It’s really cool to finally meet you guys.”

Len smirked and tightened his grip around Ray’s torso possessively. “Charmed, I’m sure.” He drawled.

Mick grunted again, staring at Nate unblinkingly. Nate stared back with a slightly awestruck expression.

Len shifted again, moving his hands away from Ray’s stomach to his hips, gently rubbing his thumbs against the layers of fabric. “Mick and I were gonna take you and Nate out for lunch if your up to it.”

Nate blushed prettily (Mick was sure Nate did everything prettily). “Oh, no, I could impose like that-“

“When was the last time you ate, Nate.” Ray asked. His usually chipper tone was replaced with a flat one, sounding a bit too much like Len when he was unamused. 

Nate flushed more. “Um, dinner?” 

That was a lie if Mick ever heard one. All of the them must have shot Nate a look that showed they knew he was fibbing before he caved in. “Okay, breakfast yesterday, no biggie-“

“NATE!” Ray exclaimed, finally slipping from Len’s grasp. “You can’t skip meals like that! What about your medication? You take that without food.”

Pretty (Mick decided it was the most appropriate nick name he could give without gushing) sank further into the chair. 

Ray stilled. “You haven’t been taking your meds, have you?”

“Um… maybe?”

Ray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Len shot Mick a look that said, “I didn’t know the kid was that neglectful of himself.”

Mick shot back a look that said, “Maybe that’s why Ray’s all about him lately?”

Len nodded in agreement. Mick guessed Snart wasn’t so much as jealous as worried now. Ray himself was pretty bad at self care, always forgetting to sleep and eat and threw himself into his homework and school projects. And now there was another, worse, version of Ray. As Ray’s roommate.

Mick could practically feel the overprotective aura expanding off Len to reach Nate from across the room. He could almost grin. If Nate got brought into Len’s very small circle of trust, then Mick would have an excuse to hang around the attractive younger student. 

—-

Mick didn’t know exactly what Nate had, but he was taking a lot of experimental medication to help with it and whatever it was prevented him from going outside very often. 

Kinda a downer, but Mick was determined to woo the history major if it was last thing he did. 

(When he told Len that he thought Nate was cute, he shot Mick an odd look before laughing. Mick was offended until Snart said just to get together before June so he’d win a bet between himself and Raymond. Mick nearly postponed all his plans out of spite).

Ray was more than happy to host Len and Mick’s sudden frequent visits, but Ray would ever turn down the opportunity to see Len... sap. Nate didn’t seemed bothered by it, just a little flustered. To be sure it wasn’t because he had the hots for Snart (god that would be a mess), Mick dropped by every so often alone just to see Nate ; and Len did the same thing. According to Len, Nate was polite to him, but not much else. He didn’t stammer and flush the way he did when Mick was there. Good. 

Mick only questioned whether or not to follow through with his attraction once. He and and gang (Mick, Len, Lisa, Axel, Mark, Shawna, and Hartley) were having card night and Lisa dully asked about the cute boy Mick was stalking. At Mark’s raised eyebrows, Lisa’s face lit up and gushed on how Mick had the hots for “some cutie book-worm that Mick practically stalks. It’s adorable.”

“I don’t stalk him.”

“You set up a test to make sure he liked you and not Lenny. It’s kinda stalking, if not creepy.”

It kinda was.

Len clapped Mick on back and reminded him that he and Ray got together after Len actually did follow him around for a few days.

“We’re all emotionally repressed and stunted, Mick. This is just how we do things.”

Hartley rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t make it any less creepy.”

“Didn’t you cyber-stalk that professor you were all hot and bothered over?”

“That’s not fair! Everybody cyber-stalks! Regular stalking is weird!”

That dissolved into an ethics conversation that Mick wanted no part in. After the embarrassment of having his feelings outed in front of everyone who’s opinion mattered, Mick wondered if he should just abandoned his affections. Shawna saw his face and rolled her eyes. 

“So some cuties got heart eyes for you. Don’t fuck it up.”

Ah, Shawna. Always there with kind words of encouragement.

Anyway, Nate was sickly, took tons of meds, and absolutely nothing about his lifestyle revolved around those things. Nate stayed up late and replaced meals with coffee and always forgot to take his meds. At this rate, Nate was likely to accidentally off himself with his carelessness before whatever disease he had killed him. Y’know, if the disease was life threatening.

It was a lazy evening. It was raining something fierce outside Ray and Nate’s apartment. The four men ignored the sound of the hammering precipitation outside, content to watch the movie playing on the TV in the darkened apartment.

Well, Nate and Mick were watching, Ray and Len were trying and failing at subtly making out in the darkest corner of the room. 

Eventually, Len said something so low only Ray could hear and they both excused themselves… to Ray’s room across the apartment. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Nate groaned loudly.

“Thank god! If I had to pretend I wasn’t seeing the beginning of a hand-job for one minute, I was gonna throw my drink at them!”

Mick chuckled. “Could be worse. They coulda stayed and continued.”

Nate groaned again, throwing his head back. “I didn’t need that mental image.”

Neither did Mick, but it was worth it to see Nate all flustered. 

“Would it be okay if I changed the movie?” Nate asked shyly. Mick had to restrain himself from physically reaching over and pinching Nate’s cheek for being so cute. “Sci-fi is more Ray’s thing. I prefer historical fiction or high fantasy.”

“Sure, Pretty, I don’t mind.” Nate could have asked to watch My Little Pony and Mick would’ve said yes. 

Mick’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished out the device as Nate switched out the DVDs, putting in what Mick assumed was Pirates of the Caribbean’s. The screen showed it was a text from Len and Mick hoped to god it wasn’t an accidental voice message of Len and Ray… well, to put it frankly Len was creatively vocal in bed, and Mick never wanted to hear his best friend’s voice say those sort of things in that sort of tone. 

‘You better be making a move, buddy. It was hard enough convincing Ray to ditch his roommate.’

Mick smirked. Ah Len, always on his side. He shot back a quick text. ‘Was the plan hard or were you?’

Mick received a middle finger emoji and the muffled sound of Ray moaning loudly down the hall as a response. Nate stuttered an awkward laugh and quickly started the movie and turned the volume. And Mick was right; it was Pirates of the Caribbean.

Throughout the movie, Mick had tried to shuffle closer to Nate on the couch. He got as far as having their shoulders press together before Nate chuckled awkwardly and pressed his hand to Mick’s shoulder. Mick could feel the heat of Nate’s hand through the layers of clothes. 

“Hey, uh, just not so close? Okay?”

Mick swallowed down the ugly feeling of embarrassment in his stomach and nodded, standing to naive back to the far end of the couch, as far away from Nate as possible. If he misread the signals, there was no way he was going to be that jack ass who forced himself on his unrequited interest. 

Nate frowned at Mick’s movement and grabbed his shirt sleeve. “Wait wait wait, I just meant that don’t press up against me so hard it all, I don’t wanna bruise.” At Mick’s confused expression, Nate said, almost absentmindedly, “That’s right, you don’t know.”

Mick sat back down, very close to Nate but not touching. “Know what?”

The younger man flushed and looked away from his companion. “It, well, it’s just that I’m-“

—-

“Hemophiliac- some with a disorder in which blood does not clot normally.” 

Mick scowled at the web page and clicked the link to “hemophilia”. There was a lot of medical jargon that Mick simmered down to an inherited disease that makes people hurt easy and could die from a scraped knee. 

He groaned and dropped his head to the desk. 

“It’s not that bad.” Len tried to sooth from his bed. 

“I can’t even touch ‘I’m without hurting him.” And geez, did Mick so not want to hurt Nate. The very thought made his stomach curdle. 

Leonard rolled his eyes (Mick couldn’t see it but he could feel it). “Those new meds he’s on are supposed to help. Ray says so.”

Mick scoffed. “If he remembers to fucking take them-“

“He is, Mick.” Len stressed, grabbing his shoulders and digging his thumbs into his shoulders. “He’s been on them for weeks. Ray said Nate started being really anal about it after he met you. Something about “contact” or whatever.” Len smirked and wrapped an arm around Mick’s shoulders. “Nerd translation: he wants you to bone him.”

Mick groaned and shoved his best friend off of him.

“I don’t need you talking about my sex life-“

“More like lack thereof-“

“So zip it, Snart, or I’ll Ray about how you planned on jerking him off during the movie earlier this week.”

Len laughed and playfully shoved Mick further into the desk. “Give it a few more days. That’s about when the meds should start taking full affect. That way you can give ‘im a hickey without killing him.”

Len managed to duck out of the way through the door right a Mick threw a ball of paper at him, still laughing as he scuffled down the hall. 

It would be fucking stellar to actually kiss Nate. They’ve been doing everything that’s entailed in dating except anything physical, which was frustrating as shit. Mick wanted Nate beneath him moaning and begging, which was hard to do if Nate could die from a scraped knee. 

Not that talking wasn’t great. Mick didn’t know relationships were supposed to make you feel nice outside the bedroom. With Nate it was great. He talked about everything and nothing and his voice was calming and sweet. Mick hasn’t told him everything about his past, but with whatever Nate could piece together, he knew when Mick was going down one of his spirals and how to get him out of it. It was nice. Mick’s not used to nice. He wants to keep it.

—-

It was another movie night. Ray and Len ducked out ages ago, barely fifteen minutes into the movie. 

Not like Mick and Nate were paying attention. As soon as Ray’s bedroom door clicked close, Nate straddled Mick’s lap and pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

Mick gripped the fabric around his thighs and tried not to press too hard back into the kiss, or grab Nate by his gyrating hips to show him how to really grind, or to push him into the cushions of the couch and give Len and Ray some competition. He knew he couldn’t. He wanted to more than anything, but there’s a difference between Nate hurting himself on Mick on purpose and Mick hurting Nate on accident. 

Nate sighed hotly into Mick’s mouth. “Oh, Mick, come on, it won’t hurt, promise.”

Nate welded his mouth to Mick’s again as Mick made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. Nate pulled off again with such a pretty whine. “Come on.” He enunciated the last syllable with a particularly tempting rut. “I’ve been good, I took my pills, and the doctor said I’m fine-“

Mick jutted his face upward, pressing his lips against Nate’s. “Doc said you’re good to go?”

Nate huffed. “Yeah.”

Mick smirked, pressing the expression into Nate’s mouth. “So, you’ve been good?” His fist unclenches and slid up to Nate’s slim hips. “Been a good boy?”

Nate’s breath hitch and he nodded furiously. “I’ve been good, so good.” He hiccuped, hips stuttering. 

Mick chuckled, the dark thoughts he’s been trying to stave off came to front with a vengeance. Nate, all pretty and offering up everything. 

The older man smirked. “Okay, Pretty. You’ve been good.” He hummed, the pad of his thumb across a strip of Nate’s skin making the younger man shiver in pleasure. “‘Think you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Nate’s eyes blew into darkness and went slack-jawed. 

Mick smirked and gripped Nate’s hips.


End file.
